bajo un arbol de almendro
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Todos hemos dicho algo de ultimo momento pero ¿acaso para el amor es igual? porque no decir todo con tiempo y entender que siente el otro... no, esperamos el peor escenario y en este caso lo mejor es un adiós... pero arrepentirse no es nada porque el tiempo no se puede devolver vive con tus decisiones ya que son para toda la vida.


**Bajo un árbol de Almendro**

"_bajo la sombra de un árbol de almendro, sus flores caen con dramática dulzura"_

¿Nos podemos ver bajo el árbol de almendro?

Era la pregunta que desde aquel entonces me atormentaba todos los días, daba mis pasos inseguros hacia donde sellaría mi destino era totalmente ajeno a la situación que me esperaba, mis pensamientos volaban despreocupados por mi cabeza, la verdad era que ella la chica que me había citado me gustaba pero había perdido las esperanzas por que hace un buen tiempo me dijo que le gustaba alguien, ¿tenia oportunidad contra ese chico? Pues la verdad no se quien es… y un día una amiga se me declaro ¿tenia algo que perder? No, si ella no me quería solo era cuestión de pensar en alguien más así que nos hicimos novios y empezamos a salir… aunque mi novia no me hace sentir la mitad de las cosas que siento con ella.

Cuando sentí que el sol se alejo y un pequeño refresco espontaneo me di cuenta que estaba bajo la sombre de un árbol mire al frente y allí estaba la chica que cautivo mi corazón, me quito el aliento con sus sonrisas y aquella que con solo unas simples palabras destruyo la mitad de mis sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas.

Hola Shun

Hola Alice

Alice: Shun gracias por venir

Shun: esta bien… no me importa perder algunas clases por ti

Alice: ¿Cómo esta fabia?

Shun: mi novia… - alce los hombros, solo basta con decir que no tenia la menor idea de lo que hacia ¡esperen no estoy diciendo que no me importe! Yo la quiero como una amiga… si solo como una amiga… aunque le recuerdo las fechas especiales y de ves en cuando me comporto como su verdadero novio, ella no merece sufrir lo que yo siento -

Alice: entiendo de todos modos me alegra que seas feliz con ella

Shun: supongo pero ahora no quiero hablar de ella

Alice: ¿acaso se pelearon?

Shun: claro que no, estamos bien

Alice: menos mal

Shun: Alice… de que quieres hablar

Alice: Shun… veras…

De apoco fue agachando su cabeza hasta tal modo que no veía su cara, su fino cabello se deslizaba por sus hombros, el uniforme del cole que le sentaba tan bien con su pequeña falda que dejaban al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas debido a todo el ejercicio que hacia, las flores de almendro que caían a nuestro alrededor, su frágil cuerpo… sentí que debía abrazarla y decirle todo lo que la quería pero en momentos así es que no soy capas de demostrar cuento me preocupo por los demás.

Shun: Alice ¿sucede algo?

Alice: Shun yo… me voy del país

Después de tal declaración entre en estado shock ¡como es posible que se valla del país! Por nada del mundo desearía que se fuera ella es la persona que mas amo en el mundo, después de la muerte de mi madre odiaría tener que derramar mas lagrimas por la perdida de alguien querido ¡maldita sea! Puede que ella no me vea de la misma manera pero me conformo con verla feliz, que me hable, tener una persona que me apoye… ¡por que tiene que irse!

Shun: pe-pero… ¿Por qué?

Alice: mi abuelo consiguió un buen trabajo en un laboratorio… en Rusia…

Shun: ¡no quiero que te vallas!

Alice: tengo que… solo te quería decir

Shun: pero… no… no te vallas

Sin saber como me había quedado sin fuerzas porque si puede que ella rompiera todas mis ilusiones ¡pero yo seguía enamorado, idiotamente enamorado de ella!

Alice: Shun ¿recuerdas a la persona que me gusta?

Shun: nunca me dijiste quien era…

Alice: eras tú… Shun kazami estoy locamente enamorada de ti

Estaba atónito no sabia que decir quería gritar decirle al mundo que el sentimiento era mutuo, moverme, abrazarla, alzarla en el aire y lo único que podía hacer era mirarla como estúpido, como si me acabaran de decir que el agua moja.

Shun: …

Alice: perdóname… - antes de poder reaccionar sentí sus dulces labios en mi mejilla –

Eso me saco de mi transe pera inmediatamente darme cuenta de que Alice había salido corriendo.

Alice… ¡ALICE!

El resto del día fue estresante para mi por mas que intente y busque no la encontré, aguantar las preguntas de mis amigos y mi novia, sentir asco de mi mismo.

Esa misma tarde mi amiga runo me pidió ir a su casa… y hay fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, al abuelo de Alice la hubiera dejado en Japón con la condiciendo de visitarlo una ves por mes… lo cual al principio acepto con gusto al parecer a el hace algún tiempo le habían dado el trabajo… después me dijo que ella hace mucho tiempo que me quería decir que le gustaba pero no había tenido el valor y después de que me ennoviara con fabia había perdido la poca fe en si misma, su siempre sincera sonrisa ahora ocultaba tristeza interior y sin mas que hacer en este país se fue… solo que runo nunca pensó que pudiera declararse antes de irse.

El momento de la realidad fue angustiante caí al piso y llore como nunca antes lo había hecho no solo sufrí, sino que ella pudo sufrir hasta mas que yo, sin nadie que la apoyara aparte de runo a demás que todos pensaban que ella estaba igual de feliz que los demás por mi y mi novia cuando la verdad era que ella sufría por dentro, pero lo que runo me dijo después me congelo

"_te despediste de ella"_

Lo que siguió es un recuerdo b_o_rroso supongo que fue por el estrés y desesperación que tenia lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que Salí corriendo de la casa de runo hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Japón, no decidieron hacerle una despedida a Alice por que se ponía triste así que por eso me encuentro corriendo llevándome a varias personas por delante intentando ubicar un vuelo a Moscú y posiblemente que mas de un policía me este buscando por causar disturbios, aunque después de todo me encontré llevándome la sorpresa de que ya había despegado así que rápidamente corrí hacia una de esas grandes ventanas donde se ve a los aviones despegar apenas y pude divisar el de ella alejarse en el horizonte.

Llegue a mi casa desganado pasando por alto el saludo de mi abuelo, las varias llamadas que mi novia se preocupo en hacer, que para mañana tuviera una evaluación final de matemática que valía 30% de la materia y el hecho de que no había estudiado nada, todo me importaba muy poco a demás que no tenia los ánimos para hacer algo, así que en un ataque desesperado de rabia partí con un puño la ventana de mi cuarto causándome unas cortadas no tan graves pero si lo suficiente como para que sangraran le di poca importancia y me fui a dormir…

Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día.

Seguí con mi vida, me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, termine con mis estudios, conseguí trabajo y justo cuando pensé que mi vida se había restablecido…

15 años después la volví a ver…

Fue un día agonizante… Alice llego como si nada a mi casa con… me da rabia decirlo… esposo e hija, quería volvernos a ver aunque supongo que no puedo criticarla ella también rehízo su vida conoció a alguien del cual se enamoro y tuvieron una hija que se parece demasiado a su padre Klaus von herzen, un tipo que conoció en un viaje a Alemania, se casaron y todo lo demás, tuvieron una hija que tenia gran parecido con él como no mencione antes, no supuse que tuviera mas de 6 años es de largo cabello plateado y ojos color aguamarina pero tiene la misma personalidad de Alice tierna.

¿yo con quien rehíce mi vida? Después de todo empecé a querer a fabia pude pasar una faceta de solo amistad con ella nos casamos y tenemos un hermoso hijo parecido a mi de cabello negro pero con los ojos verdes.

Recuerdo mucho el día en que Alice volvió era una tarde da familia mi esposa, mi hijo y yo estábamos viendo una película y de repente sonó el timbre fui a abrir la puerta ¿y cual fue mi sorpresa? Alice… aquella niña que se había robado mi corazón como ya toda una mujer su cabello naranja aun mas largo, sus facciones de niña habían cambiado dando paso a unas mas definidas, tenia buen cuerpo y había crecido un poco yo no sabia que decir pensaba que estaba viendo una ilusión hasta que un hombre apareció detrás de ella con una pequeña niña de la mano, se presentaron y hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que era su esposo.

Un poco intrigada fabia apareció y empezó a abrasarla, después de todo ella tampoco la había visto en mucho tiempo pero debo admitir que Alice ha perdido algunos dones de actriz porque pude ver dolor en su rostro… pero ahora es mejor callar…

Amablemente los invitamos a pasar y hablamos durante un tiempo demasiado largo para mi gusto, sobre nuestras vidas, su viaje a Rusia, como había conocido a Klaus y como seguían todos nuestros amigos…. No me intereso en nada nuestra conversación yo solo quería estar con ella a solas, quería verla por el resto de mi vida y que ella hiciera lo mismo… y como si Dios me hubiera escuchado fabia contesto una llamada de trabajo diciendo que la perdonaran porque tenia que ir a buscar unos papeles así que se fue, nuestros hijos estaban jugando en el espacioso patio de la casa la hija de Alice llamo a su padre y como atento que es respondió su llamado dejándonos solos a los dos, agradecí mentalmente a las dos coincidencias.

Alice: Shun…

Shun: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Alice: ya te había dicho el trabajo de mi abuelo…

Shun: mentirosa – me pare abruptamente del asiento esta ves íbamos a hablar en serio –

Alice: pe-pero es verdad

Shun: pero te pudiste quedar en Japón ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Alice: no tenía nada que hacer aquí

Shun: hubieras tenido mucho que hacer… si tan solo…

Alice: ¿si tan solo que?

Shun: te hubieras declarado antes

Alice: de nada servía tú ya estabas feliz con fabia

Shun: claro que no… yo te amaba a ti

Alice: entonces porque estabas con ella

Shun: me reusé a que me llegaras a querer a demás fabia no merecía pasar por lo mismo

Alice: todo este tiempo el sentimiento había sido mutuo – vi sus ojos humedecerse ¿acaso el destino era justo? –

Shun: dilo… - decía acercándome a ella y abrazándola –

Alice: que quieres que diga…

Shun: que aun me amas… que sientes ese deseo de cuando eras niña

Alice: Shun…

Shun: que aun piensas en mi y te preocupaste

Alice: Shun… aun te amo

Shun: yo también aun te amo

Tentador… se nos había vuelto tentador estábamos solo sin rastro de que ninguno de los que se había ido volviera y en ese momento compartíamos pensamientos… un beso… necesitaba besarla lo que desee por tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo pensó y sucedió sus dulces labios estaban sobre los míos suficiente como para descubrir que ella me seguía amando pero se separo un poco asustada, limpio sus lagrimas e intento refrescarse un poco, me miro con desilusión y llamo a su esposo alegando de que ya estaba muy tarde y era mejor irse, no supe por que pero no la pude detener y así fue como sucedió… la deje ir me nuevo…

Esa misma noche no pude dormir intente acomodarme varias veces pero no conciliaba el sueño rondaba por mi cabeza ese beso entendía porque se había ido, no podía dejar todo por solo un enamoramiento de hace muchos años ella ahora tenia esposo y una hija, tenia una vida por delante no podía dejar todo así, lo mismo sucedía conmigo yo ya tenia esposa y un hijo, supongo que al igual que Alice no la quería traicionar, fabia representaba una gran parte de mi vida siempre estuvo atenta y es una gran persona… era imposible empezar de nuevo ambos teníamos que vivir con un sufrimiento nunca dicho, amor mal confesado, sentimientos encontrados y toda una vida de engaño que empezó bajo la sombre de un gran árbol de almendro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mi primer one-shot espero lo hallan disfrutado… es un poco trágica la historia pero es algo bonita… importancia de decir las cosas a tiempo y claro.**

**Junio 8 del 2012 (viernes) **


End file.
